theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Ashby
Lily Miranda Ashby ''' (nee' '''Winters; formerly Romalotti) is portrayed by Christel Khalil. Biography Lily Winters is the daughter of Drucilla and Malcolm Winters. She has two brothers, Devon Hamilton and Moses Winters. She is the mother of Charlie and Mattie Ashby. Early Years In 1995, Lily's birth was the question of her paternity with brothers Neil and Malcolm Winters as potential candidates for her father. Her paternity was unresolved for years with Neil believing he fathered her. Lily and her mother moved to Europe. Lily Returns, Kevin and Daniel Lily returned to Genoa City as a troubled 14-year old in 2002. Her mother, Drucilla Winters took her away from Paris because Lily had gotten in trouble with her friends spreading graffiti art around the city. Dru hoped Lily's father would help reign her in but, instead, it is they who help him with his own problems with alcoholism. Dru and Neil fell back in love and planned to marry much to Lily's chagrin. She wanted her mother to be with Wesley Carter. Over time she came to terms with her parents' relationship. In 2004, 15-year od Lily became the victim of the 25-year old online predator Kevin Fisher who statutorily raped her and infected her with chlamydia, an STD. He got away with the crime because of lack of evidence. Lily eventually forgave him when he rescued her from a man who drugged and attempted to rape her that same year. Unbeknownst to Lily, the drugging was a setup orchestrated by Daniel Romalotti and Kevin in an attempt to make Kevin look like a hero. In 2005, Lily began a relationship with Daniel. Daniel and Lily's romance included a Romeo and Juliet inspired on the run story and teenage marriage. Lily's Dad, Dru's Death and Cane In 2006, Lily's true paternity was revealed in that Malcolm Winters, not his brother, Neil Winters, fathered Lily. The reveal was a conflict for the already strained relationship between Lily and Drucilla Winters. That conflict added with Drucilla and Neil's disapproval of Lily's relationship with Daniel Romalotti served as the catalyst for Lily and Daniel's love story. Lily and Dru reconciled before Dru was presumed dead after falling off a cliff along with Sharon Newman during an argument with Daniel's mother, Phyllis Summers. After her mother's death Neil went on a drunken bener, leaving his children to grieve alone. Lily discovered that Daniel was keeping his addiction to pornography from her. The couple went to counseling but ultimately ended their marriage. After divorcing Daniel, Lily began a controversial romance with Cane Ashby and a career in modeling. A mutual attraction developed between Lily and the recently divorced Cane Ashby. Before they become an official couple, the difference in their ages became an obstacle for them. She was nineteen and he was thirty-one. They fought their feelings before ultimately giving in and starting a romantic relationship with each other of which Neil disapproved. Lily won the Fresh Faces of Jabot Cosmetics contest and became an exclusive model for Jabot owned by Cane's family, the Chancellors. She did photoshoots and underwent constant criticism from Chloe Mitchell, Lily's modeling mentor. Chloe encouraged Lily to lose weight. Lily realized she was pregnant with Cane's baby. Chloe, Billy and The Foursome Cane Ashby proposed marriage to Lily but she declined. Lily miscarried the baby and blamed herself for the loss. Chloe Mitchell flirted with Cane behind Lily's back. After Chloe realized she was pregnant, she decided to trick Cane into thinking he fathered her baby by taking advantage of him after he passed out. A paternity test came back showing that Cane could not be ruled out as the father. Lily convinced Cane to marry Chloe for the baby's sake. Cane's brother, Billy Abbott, returned to Genoa City and realized he was the father of Chloe's baby. He kept the secret to himself and romantically pursued Lily. She started dating him despite her initial misgivings over becoming involved with him because he was Cane's brother and the uncle of her best friend, Colleen Carlton. They engaged in sex for the first time in his office at Jabot Cosmetics, and Billy proclaimed his love for Lily, refusing to claim his baby with Chloe because he wanted to marry Lily. At Lily's insistence, they agreed to take the relationship slowly. Cane and Chloe became jealous of Lily and Billy's relationship. When they found out they were spending Valentine's Day together in the mountains, Cane and a very pregnant Chloe, separately, went up to the cabin where they were staying. Just as Chloe arrived, Billy confessed to Lily that he was the father of Chloe's baby. Chloe went into labor and gave birth in the cabin. Once the truth came out that Cane did not father her baby and that Chloe and Billy lied about it, Lily reunited with Cane. Marriage, Cancer and Twins After Cane discovered the truth about the baby's paternity he pursued custody of the child. Lily disagreed with Cane's choice and refused to marry him because of it. Cane later changed his mind and proposed to Lily again. She accepted and they married. Shortly after their wedding, Cane and Lily decided to start a family. They separated after Lily found out he lied about being Jill Abbott's son and pretended he fathered Chloe's baby in order to continue the ruse. Soon after, Lily was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. She had a hysterectomy to remove the cancer but the doctor was able to harvest two of her eggs. Lily reunited with Cane while continuing with cancer treatment. Lily decided that she wanted kids and her friend, Mackenzie Browning, offered to carry the baby. Mac ended up carrying twins, a boy and a girl! However, they were afraid the babies would end up growing up without parents as Lily was dying and Cane was going to be deported back to Australia. Dr. Olivia Winters, Lily's aunt, thought of a way to save Lily's life: take the amniotic fluid from the babies and use the stem cells from it to make Lily stronger for chemo. Lily refused to do it because there was a change of endangering the babies. She went to Paris to try a different treatment but it didn't work. Cane decided to sue Mac for the fluid. Lily showed up for the trial and testifed. Cane dropped the case. Lily was close to death when Mac went into early labor. Mackenzie Browning gave birth to two tiny but healthy babies that Lily and Cane named Charles and Matilda Ashby. The stem cells were then used to strengthen Lily for a second round of chemo. The Cattle Mafia and Cane's Death Lily took the twins to see Neil. She introduced Neil to her new private bodyguard, Edward. Lily and Cane had decided to hire Edward after Cane was threatened by some cattle rustlers in Australia who had finally tracked him down after he narced them out. Lily asked Neil if she could move in with the babies until Cane could get everything straightened out. Neil said yes. A little while later, cane convinced Lily that everything was okay and she and the babies could move back in. In reality, though, they were in real danger: the mafia was blackmailing Cane for turning them into the police a while back. Cane fought to protect his family, but worried about scaring Lily, he decided not to tell her. However, Lily got suspisious. She ended up remembering that Blake Joseph, a "friend" of Cane's, was once pretending to be a cop when they were on vacation. She went to Cane with this information, and he admitted everything to her. Upset about his lies, Lily threw him out, but soon regretted it. She tried to find him, but unable to do so, she and the babies went to Jill's wedding to Collin Atkinson. Cane showed up to stop it, but was stopped by Blake. There was a struggle, and the gun ended up being pointed at Lily and the twins. Cane just in front of them and got shot, and Blake fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Everybody gathered around Cane as he slipped away. Current Events Cane was later proven to be alive. His twin brother Caleb was the one who was shot and killed at the church. After much difficulty, including getting divorced, Cane and Lily get back together and remarry in France on Valentine's Day 2012. Their happiness is threatened, however, when Lily develops a crush on Jabot PR executive Tyler Michaelson, causing Cane to become jealous. Tyler's Stalking and Subsequent Crush on Lily As he and Lily continue to work together, her and Tyler grow closer despite her being a married mother of two. Tyler, after stalking Lily and not caring she was married and in love with her husband, utilized his personal life to ingratiate himself into the Ashby marriage, espite warnings from his sister of his previous pattern with married women, including Mariah, the woman Lily reminded him of. Cane notices, however, and confronts Tyler about his growing attachment to his wife. Lily denies having feelings for Tyler beyond that of a friend. Lily is hurt and upset when Tyler quits Jabot due to him not wanting her to sacrifice her marriage or her family for him. Convincing her husband that she loves him and only him, and despite not wanting to leave her job in fashion she had fought for, Lily quits Jabot and is later relieved when Tyler starts to romance Abby, and she and Abby become friends. When a mystery blogger starts attacking Lily and her family, Lily and Cane fight to protect their marriage and their children. Relationships Grandparents *Lillie Belle Barber (maternal grandmother) *Walter Barber (maternal grandfather) Parents *Drucilla Winters (mother, deceased) *Neil Winters (legal father) *Malcolm Winters (biological father) Sibling *Devon Hamilton Winters (brother, via adoption) *Moses Winters (adoptive half-brother) Marriages *Daniel Romalotti (divorced) (2006-2007) *Cane Ashby (divorced) (2009-2011) (2012-) Children *Charlie Ashby (son with Cane) *Mattie Ashby (daughter with Cane) Cousins *Moses Winters (paternal) *Nathan Hastings (maternal) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Atkinson family Category:Barber family Category:Romalotti family Category:Ashby family Category:Heroines